1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gas oven configured to use a cooking cavity divided into a plurality of individual cooking cavities by a divider.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas oven is an home appliance provided with a cooking cavity in which a food substance is accommodated, a burner configured to generate heat by combusting gas and air to cook the food substance accommodated in the cooking cavity by applying heat at high temperature, a gas supplying passage configured to supply gas to the burner, and an ignition device configured to generate a spark.
As is widely known, air is needed for combustion to occur, and after the combustion occurs, combustion gas, which is waste gas, is generated, and thus the gas oven is further provided with an air supplying passage configured to supply air to the cooking cavity, and an air discharging passage configured to discharge waste gas of the cooking cavity.
The air supplying passage and the air discharging passage allow an inside of the cooking cavity to communicate with an outside of the body of the gas oven. At this time, by the difference in density, warm air is ascended and cold air is descended, and thus the air supplying passage is provided in a way to communicate at a lower portion of the cooking cavity, and the air discharging passage is provided in a way to communicate at an upper portion of the cooking cavity.